


Follower

by Sylv



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decrepit, old and unused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follower

The T still stood on the island in Jump City Bay. It was decrepit now. Old, unused. It was still standing tall and strong, but the feeling of emptiness made it hollow and vulnerable, as though a wind could blow across the water and knock it down. Lights didn't periodically flip on and off inside of it anymore, and there were no forms of teenagers running around the outside, maybe even flying, depending on who it was. No shouts of laughter or grunts of training came to the townspeople on the beaches; from the island to the mainland.

At first there had only been whispers, rumors that were squashed mercilessly by others who heard them. "Impossible!" they would say, shaking their heads and yet still keeping their voices low. "Don't say that! What if they hear you? What would they think?" And the rumors were hushed, and the people who started them sufficiently chastised. But the seeds of doubt were there, and the worries were planted. And every time the kids were out and about they would look, see the genuine happiness and contentment, and sigh with relief. Because they all knew that it would have to happen sometime, but that sometime was not now.

It was like that for years. Glorious years. The golden years. The laughter and the smiles, the protection and the bravery, the passion and the promise. Children slept soundly in their beds at night. Adults went about their business with one less thing on their mind. And the town settled into a sort of security, knowing that they always could count on their heroes when something happened that they couldn't control. Jump City blossomed. People moved there from nearby towns, hoping to get some of the safety that the citizens had. Everything was good. Everyone was happy.

Their Titans started growing up. The 'teen' would need to be discarded soon. The people who had seen the Titans from the beginning glowed with pride as they spoke about "their heroes" and how they were "all grown up". Like parents speak about their children. Like a proud mother brags about her son's achievements. Like a family the size of a city. The Titans grew up, and they were proud. They still protected, and they still kept their promise.

And yet… grow up and grow apart. There were whispers again. And this time they could not be stepped on as easily. Gossip spread like wildfire, and stories were emerging that people hadn't heard, or perhaps that they hadn't let themselves hear. They couldn't imagine anything worse than these stories, but they infiltrated all conversations, leaking through the cracks that had been left in the walls. Pretty soon, everyone knew what was going on in that T across the bay.

Did you hear that Robin and Raven got into a screaming fight the other day? Have you heard that Starfire has been thinking about returning to her home world? Did you know that Cyborg's technology is quickly becoming outdated, and there's no way for him to upgrade this time? Is it true that Beast Boy is considering joining another team where the members are more his age? Did you see the way that Robin wouldn't fight as a part of the team yesterday? I heard a rumor that Raven can't control her powers anymore, do you know if that's true? Did you really see Starfire leaving the tower crying?

After that everything began spiraling out of control so quickly that no one could really keep tabs on how it happened. They couldn't hide it anymore. The Titans were older now, and they had really come into their own. But they had come into their own  _on_ their own, and separate rooms were made into safe havens. When they fought crimes now, a bystander would notice how it seemed as though there were five separate battles going on simultaneously and next to each other. No more outings for pizza. No more lazy days in the park. No more happy bickering about which movie they were going to see this time.

"It's crumbling," was what they were saying now, no longer bothering to make sure that they whispered. "Their friendship and their team is tearing at the seams, and they aren't going to be able to fix it this time." After everything they've already been through? People would still hope, still want to believe. After all of that, this time they decide that they can't get through it together?

But maybe this time it was too big for anyone to fix. It was clear that the Titans wanted to mend it, and badly. They still wanted to be a team and stay together. However, it was obvious to anyone on the outside that they were going in circles, and they were never going to be able to find each other if they kept this up. Their grip was lost, and the hands slipped apart, and now they were in the graves that they had dug themselves, still desperately trying to find a way out.

Things were said that could not be unsaid, and no amount of apologizing would be able to take wash away. The more they chased after each other, the more they pushed each other away until there was a divide between them that was impossible to breach. It seemed that they had each gone after everyone else. Starfire followed Robin, Beast Boy followed Raven, and Cyborg tried to follow them all. The bonds were stretched to the limit, pulled and snapped. And one day, it was over.

In the end, they each followed each other out, and that was what finally made them give up; made them split and go their separate ways. They packed, they made an official announcement, and they left.

The tower still stands all by itself on a small island in the Jump City Bay; decrepit, old and unused.


End file.
